Curva de la felicidad
by Pitukel
Summary: Con tiempo libre antes de ser nombrado Hokage y no tener tiempo ni siquiera para poder mirarse a un espejo Naruto decide ir a Suna de visita, que sorpresa se lleva al ver lo bien que le va la vida en pareja a Gaara y como la curva de la felicidad recae en la relación del pelirrojo.


**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias de este One-shot:**

** - OoC (espero que no si es así lo siento mucho)**

** -Crack**

** -AU**

** -Muchos diálogos, en este fic me he saciado de lo lindo.**

**Pareja principal: Gaara/ Hinata**

**Secundaria: Shikamaru/ Temari.**

**Naruto/ Sakura**

**-**_*lalalalala - (pensamientos)_

** -***lalalalala- (diálogos y narración)

Lalalala- (Flash Back)

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Nunca le había buscado diferencias entre su aldea y la de su amigo, como no es que fuera a menudo a Sunagakure no tenia muchas cosas que comparar con la Hoja, ahora que esos dos últimos años podía darse el lujo de ir y venir a donde quisiera antes de que lo nombraran oficialmente Hokage tenia un poco más de libertad hasta entonces.

_Libertad hasta que te coloquen el sombrero y la tunica y te desposen con el escritorio de la oficina._

Eso le había dicho Tsunade días atrás cuando él soltó que estaba ansioso por el nombramiento.

Por eso no se fijaba mucho de los detalles pero ahora que estaba más atento a las cosas se llamaba idiota por dejar pasar por alto una característica obvia de Suna, y era sin lugar a dudas el sol, hacia tanto calor que estaba seguro que si cascaba un huevo en alguna de las piedras que se encontraban por el camino se freiría.

Una vez más, por quinta vez se secó el sudor de su frente con su húmedo pañuelo, ¿Cómo no había sido capaz de darse cuenta de seméjate infierno cuando fue a rescatar a Gaara? Respuesta bien sencilla, ese día había estado tan preocupado por el bienestar de su amigo y tan iracundo con los Akatsuki que todo ajeno al tema le traía sin cuidado.

Ahora sintiendo sus axilas como un par de cacerolas con agua hirviendo se preguntaba, ¿Cómo podía vivir Gaara en semejantes condiciones? Vamos, por mucho que uno naciera en un lugar así no había manera alguna en el mundo de acostumbrarse a semejante clima.

Y aun era solamente las seis de la tarde, sobre esa hora en Konoha ya empezaba a refrescar, nada parecido al desierto que era la misma temperatura prácticamente todo el puñetero día.

Alzó un momento la cabeza hacia el cielo y el sol le encandiló los ojos.

_-¡Mierda! A este paso voy a morir churruscado, y nadie querrá ver a un Naruto muy hecho a fuego lento._- Dirigió su mirada al frente viendo al resto de sus compañeros que habían decidido acompañarlo.

Shikamaru había ido con ellos solo bajo el pretexto de que tenía que cobrarle un favor a Temari, lo cual era poco creíble porque todos sabían ya que estaban saliendo por mucho que ellos se esmeraran disimulando sin mucho éxito la mayoría de las veces por el tiempo que estaban sin verse, es más el primero en darse cuenta de su romance fue para gracia del asunto el hermano menor de Temari.

Eso le sacó una risilla caminando, aun recordaba la conversación de Gaara.

_Acababa de llegar a las puertas de la aldea porque Tsunade le había dicho que Gaara estaba a punto de llegar para firmar unos papeles de suma importancia entre las dos aldeas y que le gustaría que él fuera quien le diera la bienvenida._

_En la lejanía vio un flamante pelo rojo que tan bien conocía ya, tampoco es que conociera a nadie más con ese color entre su grupo de conocidos que fuera hombre._

_Venia con dos ninjas a los que no conocía de nada unos pasos más alejado de él, lo cual quería decir que eran algo así como sus guardaespaldas._

_ -¡Ja! ¡Como si Gaara los necesitara!_

_Cuando tuvo al pelirrojo prácticamente al lado lo vio mostrar un intento de sonrisa, aun le costaba eso de ser más alegre pero lo intentaba que es lo que importaba. Él si que no pudo evitar sonreír escandalosamente como era ya costumbre._

_ -¡Hombre Gaara cuanto tiempo!- Le dio un par de golpes amistosos en la espalda y seguidamente se vio con dos kunais amenazadoramente en el cuello. _

_ -Bajad las armas, no es ningún enemigo sino un aliado. –Asintieron con la cabeza y esta vez decidieron esconderse por los alrededores. –Lamento lo ocurrido, son nuevos y ellos no saben quienes son de mis reducido número de allegados._

_ -Tranquilo, no pasa nada tal vez se han creído que te iba a atacar al golpearte la espalda. –Guardaron un poco de silencio nuevamente roto por el Uzumaki. –Bueno dejemos eso de lado, la vieja te espera en la oficina._

_Gaara prefirió callar el consejo que pensaba darle a Naruto sobre dejar de llamar a la Hokage vieja porque algún día a ella se le acabaría la paciencia y tenia poca por lo que había podido observar dejando a su amigo cuando eso suceda desfigurado, pero como también sabia que Naruto era duro de mollera no le haría caso._

_Para malgastar saliva tontamente mejor callar._

_ -Y bueno, ¿Qué te cuentas?_

_ -¿Perdón?_

_ -Que cosas te han ocurrido mientras no nos hemos visto._

_ -Nada._

_ -¿Nada? Eres el Kazekage, algo interesante habrás hecho._

_ -No, ser Kage consiste en cuidar de tu villa no divertirte ni correr riesgos que pongan a los demás en peligro._

_Seria aburrido pero si eso le esperaba cuando fuera Hokage que así sea, cuidaría a todos como si fueran sus propios hermanos, seria el mejor líder en la historia del País del Fuego._

_ -Oh, por cierto… -Le miró con una sonrisa zorruna mezcla picara y traviesa dándole juguetonamente leves codazos en el brazo. -¿Cómo andas de ligues?¿Alguna chica a caído en los encantos de Sabaku no Gaara? –El pelirrojo le observó como si de repente le hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la frente o una nueva cabeza.- ¿Qué?¿Por qué me miras así?_

_ -Porque has dicho una estupidez. _

_ -Recuerda que el día que volviste a la vida las chicas de tu aldea se derretían practicante por un parpadeo tuyo que ni siquiera era para ellas. Si no ligas es porque no quieres, pero apuesto a que con un chasqueo de dedos que des las tendrás a todas de rodillas._

_ -Esas solo buscan el poder que tras mi reside, el estatus, el dinero y las ventajas pero no los sentimientos. No pienso dejar que me usen de nuevo por fines meramente egoístas._

_ -Bueno si es así entonces es mejor estar solo… -Aunque no lo supiera en carne propia sabia que seria doloroso saber que solo van a por tu poder y no por amor. Si Gaara encontraba a alguien seria una chica que ya tuviera poder de legado. Ahora que caía en eso, el ya conocía a una chica que de familia ya poseían fama, dinero y toda esa mierda política. –Te presentaré a una buena amiga mía, os llevareis de maravilla porque ella piensa igual que tu en este tema._

_Gaara le asintió con la cabeza sin saber que otra cosa hacer. Caminando en un agradable silencio durante unos escasos minutos fue esta vez para variar el pelirrojo quien decidió hablar._

_ -Si esa amiga tuya me parece agradable y grata su compañía, ¿existe la posibilidad de que acabe como Shikamaru?_

_ -¿Qué tiene que ver Shikamaru en esta conversación?_

_ -Hace dos meses atrás mientras estaba ocupado en los informes me percaté de que me faltaba el pergamino de las misiones, al llamar a mi hermana esta no contestó ni estaba cerca de mi despacho así que salí a buscarla. –Hizo una pausa al ver como un aldeano de la aldea le reconocía y le saludaba cordialmente. Tras devolver el salido siguió la historia. –Al final la encontré en uno de los pasillos más solitarios de la torre con Shikamaru. –Lo que a muchos hermanos molestaría y daría asco a Gaara parecía no importarle menos. –Se estaban besando._

_Naruto que escuchaba con las manos tras la cabeza se sorprendió al escucharlo y tropezó con sus propios pies._

_ -¡Ostras que fuerte! Los pillaste de lleno, ¿te vieron?_

_ -Si, se separaron rápidamente con la cara roja._

_ -¿Y que les dijiste? Quiero que me digas las mismas palabras._

_ -Temari, dame el rollo de las misiones._

Ahora eso le causaba gracia cada vez que lo recordaba e incluso a veces cuando se encontraba a solas soltaba alguna que otra carcajada, Gaara era por aquel entonces demasiado ajeno aun a tales escenas y como tal las ignoraba.

Seguro que si hubiera descubierto el momento en la actualidad que ya tenia experiencia en lo respecto a sentimientos y acciones creados por ellos su problemático amigo no saldría impune como pasó aquella vez hace tres años.

Lo cierto es que deseaba preguntarle al Nara que se siente teniendo a Gaara por cuñado.

Dejando para mala suerte los divertidos recuerdos a un lado de nuevo su mente volvía a centrarse en el abrasador paisaje. Nuevamente volvió a mirar al resto del grupo, Kiba iba montado sobre Akamaru de nuevo y el vendito animal no tenia siquiera el pelo húmedo del sudor que el calor daba.

_Eso es porque a todos los perros de la familia los enseñamos a regular su propia temperatura corporal así todos humanos y canes tenemos más similitudes en común._

Que suerte tenía el condenado, con la temperatura del cuerpo a merced de su antojo para aislar el calor. Por ultimo dirigió sus ojos al último integrante del grupo.

-_Joder… es raro hasta incluso en el clima._

Shino estaba tapado como era siempre de pies a cabeza, las vendas, los pantalones largos, la camiseta y el enorme abrigo de cuello alto hasta arriba. Dentro de toda esa salvajada de ropa tendría que tener un criadero de pollos.

Tan solo con mirarlo le entraban sofocones nuevamente.

-Shikamaru… -Lo llamó con la voz lúgubre.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo sed.

-Pues bebe agua.

-Me he acabado la mía, dame de la tuya.

-No, aprende a racionar el agua que tienes.

-Si no me das de beber moriré desnutrido, el sol me abrasará dejándome seco y moriré lentamente de manera calurosa sobre la arena, la aldea se quedará sin nuevo Hokage y toda la culpa recaerá sobre ti; el amigo que en un momento de flaqueza no me tendió la mano, te tacharan de traidor y serás encarcelado hasta que los veredictos concluyan y te ejecu…

-¡Que pesado eres! ¡Toma! –Le lanzó la cantimplora de malas maneras. –Haber si hay suerte y te ahogas.

Sonriendo victorioso por ganar la batalla solo por el hecho de que el Nara le había dado el agua solo para que dejara de tocarle las narices se bebió en dos tragos todo el contenido.

Enseguida se sintió más fresco y liviano y pudo andar una media hora bien, sin quejas ni problemas pues el agua había sido como una de las píldoras medicas que hacia Tsunade, pero una vez pasado ese pequeño lapsus de tiempo la fatiga unida con el calor lo golpearon de nuevo.

A lo lejos podían comenzar a divisar las gigantescas murallas de roca que envolvían y protegían la aldea de Suna.

-Shikamaru…

-¿Qué quieres ahora? – Estaba perdiendo su preciada paciencia.

-¿Cuánto queda para llegar?

-No lo se.

-Deberías saberlo, de todos los del grupo eres el que más viene.

-Eso no quiere decir que sea un cuentakilómetros.

Que ganas tenía de darle algún golpe, siempre que alguien se ponía pesado con él solía decir problemático y se marchaba por otro camino alejándose del tema, lo malo es que ahora todos estaban dirigiéndose al mismo lugar, por eso mismo, por no poder escaquearse de Naruto estaba deseando con todas sus fuerzas realizar su técnica de sombras y retorcerle el cuello hasta estrangularlo.

-Si yo también lo creo Akamaru.- Kiba contestó al ladrido que segundos atrás habría proferido. –Él dice que por la distancia que se ve desde aquí a las murallas y el leve olor a gente humana que capta faltan alrededor de un par de horas para llegar.

Le acarició el lomo amistosamente y le dio algo de agua para refrescarlo.

El resto incluido Shino que por sus ropas no se sabía que expresión tenía suspiraron disimuladamente relajados, esperaban que ya que Naruto sabía lo que quedaba de trayecto los dejaría tranquilos y en silencio.

Pero como impredecible que era se equivocaron.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Dos horas más? Estoy cansado y tengo calor.

-¿Y te crees que nosotros no? Haznos el favor de cállarte ya.

-Tu a mi no me mandas chucho de mierda.

-A mi Sai al menos no me pone el apodo de "Sin pene" ¿por algo será que te llama así no?

Estuvieron discutiendo a pleno grito y ladrido cuando Akamaru defendía a su amo casi todo lo que quedaba de trayecto y solo pararon de pelear cuando las gargantas de ambos empezaron a molestarles y sus voces se volvieron ásperas.

Al llegar al frente de la muralla dos jounin les cortaron el paso exigiendo saber sus identidades y sus pases credenciales para poder pasar, en cuanto vieron a Naruto que se había quedado un poco rezagado porque necesitaba ir al baño les concedieron enseguida la entrada.

Esos dos ninjas sabían quien era el rubio y que esté salvó a su actual líder en el pasado una vez y eran buenos amigos.

Nada más llegar al final del camino de la fortaleza de roca se encontraron con la viva y comercial aldea de la Arena, todos sus habitantes y dueños de comercios aprovechaban los amaneceres y los atardeceres para salir a comprar y vender sus productos.

Las calles estaban atestadas de gente, algo muy diferente de lo que se espera en un desierto. Y también por difícil de creer y de ver algún que otro parque con algo de vegetación de la cual los niños parecían disfrutar.

Al doblar una de las calles viendo los puestos y rechazando amablemente los productos que los vendedores les ofician se encontraron a nada menos que al hermano del pelirrojo con un cubo enorme de metal y un par de brochas.

-¡Hey Kankuro!

Al nombrado se giró levemente para ver quien le llamaba llevándose una grata sorpresa al ver que eran los de la Hoja.

-Hola chicos cuanto tiempo sin veros, no os esperaba por aquí.

-Bueno, ya que aun tengo tiempo libre antes de la ascensión a Hokage a la que espero veros a los cuatro allí. He decidido hacer una visita sorpresa.

-Estaremos, Gaara ya ha comentado algo de eso no hace nada. –Dirigió su mirara al Nara que estaba un par de pasos detrás del Uzumaki. –Adivino que tu estas par ver a mi hermana ¿eh?- El sonrojo y el esquivarle la mirada fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba. – Esta en una misión, llegará esta noche como muy tarde.

El se ofreció a llevarlos ante el pelirrojo para darle una sorpresa, anduvieron tranquilamente hasta llegar al redondo edifico donde se gobernaba la aldea, al entrar se encontraron con una recepción que tenia dos o tres personas por el lugar, conforme iban avanzando al subir los pisos se encontraron a mas ninjas en servicio por el lugar.

Pararon frente a una robusta puerta de madera que era la del despacho del pelirrojo.

Al llamar un par de veces a esta y no obtener respuesta alguna, Kankuro abrió la puerta y se asomó dentro encontrando la sala totalmente vacía y libre de papeles sobre el escritorio.

-Que extraño, tal vez haya ido al baño pero me extraña que tenga la mesa impoluta de papeleo.

Llegaron a la que seria la mesa de una de las encargadas de llevarle al pelirrojo los informes diariamente.

-¿Sabes donde esta mi hermano?

La muchacha puso mala cara mientras apilaba unos papeles para meterlos en una carpeta.

-Si, se ha ido a casa.

-¿A estas horas?

-Decía que por hoy estaba bien de trabajo, que quería pasar la tarde de hoy en casa con ella. –Comenzó a murmurar por lo bajo a ella misma. –No se que le ve a esa, con lo paliducha que es parece un cadáver andante… que mal gusto.

El resto se fue de allí aun guiados por el Sabaku en busca de Gaara.

-¿Por qué hablaba así esa chica?

-Por celos Naruto. –Shino tras mucho tiempo de silenció habló. –A esa joven le corroe la envidia.

-¿Por qué?

-Es cierto tu no estabas aquí el día que Gaara decidió traérsela de Konoha y dar la noticia de que ya tenia pareja en el balcón de las oficinas, verás al principio la gente no sabia quien era esa chica a la que mi hermano trataba tan suavemente y le tomaba la mano, al principio creían que podría ser algo así como lo eres tu para él, obviamente a ti no te daría la mano porque eres un hombre pero ella no, por eso cuando dio a conocer que en vedad ella era su pareja la población femenina joven se puso histérica e incluso más de una fue a reclamarle a ambos.

-¿Qué paso? –Estaba realmente interesado en la historia.

-Ya sabes como es mi hermano, dejó en claro de la manera más contundente y fría que pudo que nadie tenia derecho a criticar con quien ligaba su vida y con quien no. No tuvo mejor idea que poner de ejemplo a sus palabras el besarla en público. –Se carcajeó. –Las pobres chicas desde entonces están deprimidas o en el caso de la chica de antes recelosas porque alguien ajena a la aldea ha conseguido lo que muchas a lo largo del tiempo no han logrado.

-¿Pero ella esta bien? ¿No la atacaran esas muchachas no?

-Tranquilo, ella ahora es como la reina de la Arena, nadie puede atacarla por ser una algo así como una deidad, además pensadlo, ¿quien se atrevería a atacarla sabiendo que Gaara esta ahí para protegerla? solo un suicida seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, él ya lo dijo en su momento.

_Cualquier daño que se le aflija a ella por pequeño que sea significara la muerte entre mis manos._

Naruto estalló en carcajadas al imaginarse las escenas, era tan atípico del pelirrojo actuar así por alguien que era sencillamente divertido. Shikamaru murmuró un problemático al pensar en el revuelo que habría causado la noticia en aquel momento.

-¿Sabes Naruto? Nunca podré darte las gracias como se merece.

-¿Eh?

-Le has dado a mi hermano la oportunidad de encontrar su propia felicidad, presentarle a tu amiga fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer, nunca lo había visto tan feliz como ahora.

-¿Enserio?

-¡Oh si! Imagínate que se ha tomado muy a fondo eso de la vida en pareja.- El grupo lo miró con expresión de no entender bien lo dicho. –Quero decir que se ha tomado muy a pecho la relación, ya no viven en la casa de siempre conmigo y mi hermana, él dijo de vivir a solas con ella.

-Vaya, eso es tomarse las cosas en serio.

-Si, además la llegada de ella aquí también ha beneficiado mucho a la Aldea.

-¿En que sentido? –Kiba tenía curiosidad ahora.

Kankuro se volteo hacia ellos dejando sus cosas en el suelo para extender los brazos a ambos lados.

-Mirad a vuestro alrededor, ¿Qué veis?

Naruto y Kiba miraron a ambos lados sin ver nada en especial.

-Gente y arena.- Respondieron al unísono. –Kankuro sonrió negando con la cabeza. - ¿Qué es entonces?

-Paz y alegría.

-Correcto Shino, la aldea era ruda, difícil vivir por las condiciones en las que nos encontrábamos, el agua y el calor, pero como se dice, la felicidad de tu pareja es tu propia felicidad, Gaara también se ha puesto esa frase como meta y todas las ideas que ella le da solo como meras conversaciones u opiniones en las comidas o cuando están a solas él insistiéndole al consejo las lleva a cabo.

-Quien diría que el que fue uno de los más sanguinarios y crueles gennin en el pasado llegue a ser una de los mejores kages en el futuro.

-Como también se dice, detrás de un gran hombre siempre hay una gran mujer.

Recorrieron un par de calles más puesto que el pelirrojo había escogido una casa en la que vivir que estaba bastante lejos de la oficina en la que trabajaba. Entraron en una calle que era bastante tranquila comparada a las demás que habían pasado.

Acorde con la personalidad de la pareja.

Pero según lo que les había contado Kankuro la vida de Gaara estaba en su pleno auge, no podían creerse que el que nunca una vez no creía en el amor ahora estada dependiente de el como si fuera una droga.

Pararon frente a una casa un olor delicioso a comida recién hecha invadía toda la calle.

-Que bien huele en esta casa, quien viva aquí tiene mucha suerte.

-Naruto, mi hermano vive aquí.

-No sabía que supiera cocinar.

-Y no sabe. – Sacó unas llaves del bolsillo del traje que portaba. –No me miréis así, me dio una copia de la llave de su casa por si alguna vez pasaba algo, hoy es la primera vez que la uso para darle una sorpresa. –Se llevó un dedo a los labios en señal de silencio.

Tan silenciosamente como pudo giró la llave y abrió la puerta les hizo entrar despacio para que el buen oído de su hermano no escuchara nada. Una vez que ellos entraron cerró la puerta más fuerte para hacerse notar.

-¡Gaara soy yo! ¿Dónde estas? –Un fino hilo de arena salió desde el marco de una de las puertas dándole su indicación. –Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-¡Hola Gaara! –Naruto apareció sin más ante él sonriendo de oreja a oreja como siempre. –Vaya hombre, que aproveche.

Se había encontrado al pelirrojo sentado en una silla frente a la mesa del salón repleta de platos, sorprendido por verle en su casa con la mano izquierda agarrando un muslo de pollo cubierto de salsa al que le faltaba un bocado, las mejillas hinchadas por la comida con fideos fritos colgando de su boca y una brocheta de verduras en la otra.

Dejó la comida de sus manos en un plato para limpiárselas mientras masticaba y tragaba ayudándose con un trago de té.

-Bienvenido a Suna.

-Nunca cambias ¿eh? Me esperaba un saludo más entusiasta teniendo en cuenta que hace mucho que no nos vemos.

-Si no me dejas terminar de hablar y me interrumpes no podré terminar de saludarte.

Naruto se rascó la mejilla avergonzado al ser verdad que le había interrumpido antes de que pudiera decir nada más.

-¿Dónde esta? –Gaara miró al Inuzuka fijamente quien acababa de preguntar antes de estirar la mano señalando la puerta que había al lado suyo.

-En la cocina, ahora viene.

Como si le hubieran escuchado un suave tarareo procedente de la habitación contigua se hizo más sonoro, hasta que por la puerta entró una femenina figura de larga cabellera oscura con una cacerola hasta el tope de Sukiyaki*.

Al ver a los presentes sonrió contenta mientras un sonrojo invadía sus mejillas al tiempo que dejaba el plato de comida en la mesa.

-Que feliz estoy de veros nuevamente chicos, estáis todos más guapos que la última vez que os vi.

-¿Ves Gaara? Eso si que es un saludo.

El aludido solamente lo miró por el rabillo del ojo sin emitir palabra alguna.

-¡Tu si que estas guapísima! Mírate. – Kiba acompañado de Akamaru y Shino se acercaron a ella para saludarla porque era eso mismo para lo que habían ido a Suna. El Inuzuka la hizo girar sobre si misma para verla por completo, ella se rió alegremente. –Estas radiante, el desierto te sienta de maravilla.

-Os he echado mucho de menos. –Se abrazaron en grupo nostálgicamente como el día que ella se marchó de la aldea. Aun abrazados los cuatro, el can de por medio siguieron hablando. -¿Cómo esta Kurenai-semsei?

-Nos pide que te saludemos de su parte y que te saquemos una foto.

-Mañana podemos avisar al fotógrafo.

-Pues te echaras más de una porque yo quiero una en la que salgamos los cuatro. –Shino estuvo de acuerdo con la idea al igual que la Hyuuga. De repente puso una extraña mueca en el rostro. -¿No sentís algo extraño subiendo por los pies.

Al terminar de comentar esa extrañeza de su parte la arena los separó a todos del abrazo y atrajo a la peliazul a la mesa cerca de Gaara que observaba la escena sin pestañear ni una sola vez.

Kankuro se acercó para susurrarles al verlos sin saber que hacer ni decir.

-Lo siento, se me olvidó deciros que es un poco celoso cuando se trata de acapararla.

-Se nota.

-Por cierto Hinata, ¿normalmente haces tanta comida? –Naruto miraba los platos en la mesa con los ojitos brillantes, la boca se le hacia agua con tan solo ver los manjares que había en ella y su estomago, rugiente, le decía exactamente los mismo. –_Que suerte tienes Gaara._

_ -_No, suelo cocinar para cuatro porque hago para Kankuro y Temari pero como sabia que vendríais he decidido hacer un banquete para celebrar, aunque, Gaara. –Él la miró mientras ellas se llevaba las manos a las caderas, hábito que se le había pegado de su cuñada. Le pellizcó la nariz. –Te he dicho que no comieras nada, es de mala educación no esperar a los invitados.

-Yo no sabia que vendrían, me lo has ocultado por lo tanto no tengo la culpa de nada. –Suspirando derrotada y sin poder aguantar más de dos segundo enfadada con él le besó la mejilla.

-¿Sabias que vendríamos? ¿Cómo es posible si no hemos avisado para que fuera una sorpresa? -Hinata sonrió llevándose delicadamente la mano a la boca tapando su risita, hizo un par de sellos y las venas de alrededor de sus ojos resaltaron. -¡Tramposa! ¡Nos has visto con el Byakugan! Eso merece que nos compenses así que por mi parte pienso comer hasta reventar.

-Claro, id tomando asiento, yo iré a por platos y vasos para vosotros.

La peliazul se perdió de vista al cruzar la puerta dejando a todos en el salón tomando un lugar frente a la mesa.

-Que suerte tienes Gaara, como te mima.

-Lo se, cada ver que hace algo así dirigido a mi pienso en lo tonto que has sido.

-¿Por qué me dices eso? –Se sintió algo ofendido.

-Porque tuviste la oportunidad de vivir esto y no lo aprovechaste, el día que me la presentaste definitivamente fue el día que la perdiste. –Miró a la puerta escuchando el sonido de los platos que ella movía y cerró los ojos. –Ahora es mía.

-Oye, que yo soy feliz con Sakura que lo sepas.

-Es obvio, no estarías con ella si así no lo fuera, pero lo que mi hermano quiere decir es que si sumamos los pros y los contra él sale ganando.

La Hyuuga entró de nuevo al salón colocando los platos frente a cada uno junto a los vasos y cubiertos. Terminado miró y se fijó que no quedaba sitio para ella así que tendría que tomar una silla de otra habitación para poder sentarse.

El pelirrojo viendo esto también se echó hacia atrás y con la arena tomó de sorpresa a Hinata sentándola en su regazo.

Al ver claro lo que pasaba sus pálidas mejillas adquirieron una tonalidad que rivalizaba con el pelo del chico, avergonzada escondió en rostro en el cuello de este sintiendo como el calor se esparcía por el resto del su rostro.

-Gaara, esto es indecoroso si tenemos visita en casa… me da vergüenza tener que comer sobre ti.

-No estamos haciendo nada malo para que tengas que avergonzarte. No te estoy tocando de manera obscena, solo te he ahorrado el trabajo de ir a buscar otra silla. –Miró al resto que los observaban uno con curiosidad el resto sorprendidos. -¿Os molesta que coma sentada en mi regazo?

-Para nada, ¿podemos comer ya? –A Naruto le daba todo igual, como en ese mismo momento la arena de color oro que teñia el atardecer se volvía verde o llovía sake, él solo se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Kankuro estaba que no salía de su asombro, lo mucho que había visto de su hermano conviviendo con la Hyuuga había sido verlo tomarla de la mano cuando paseaban, abrazos inocentes y algún que otro beso típico de las parejas primerizas, pero es que de primerizo tenia poco, estaba a punto de hacer dos años y medio.

Tal vez fueran así como estaba viendo ahora en la intimidad del hogar y con conocidos, porque ver a Gaara sentando a alguien sobre sus muslos era nuevo para él más aun si lo veía como ahora mismo dejándose alimentar y más anormal aun, dando él la comida a otro como observaba.

Poco le faltó para soltar un sonido de sorpresa al ver que su hermano había hecho una jugarreta a la peliazul y antes de que ella pudiera comer lo que él le ofrecía quitaba el tenedor y le robada un beso.

-_Dios, que siniestro es verlo actuar así… veras cuando se lo diga a Temari._

Comieron entre risas gracias a la parte jovial de los miembros de la mesa que no paraban de bromear y reír, rememorando momentos pasados que pasaron entre ellos y nuevas anécdotas.

De los muchos platos que Hinata había preparado habían casi desaparecido por los enormes estómagos de Naturo y Kiba que estaban recostados en sus sillas frotándose la barriga complacidos por la estupenda cena que habían tenido.

Incluso Akamaru estaba recostado en el suelo reposando la comida que Hinata le había puesto en un plato especial para él.

-Enserio Hinata, cada vez cocinas mejor, aun estando lleno no podía dejar de comer.

-Cierto estaba delicioso, ahora se porque Gaara esta siempre de tan buen humor, no solo tiene a un ángel de pareja sino también una diosa de la cocina.

Con tantos alabos no sabia como reaccionar, así que aun sentada sobre el Sabaku volvió a sonrojarse como loca dando las gracias.

-Espero que aun tengáis sitio para el postre.

-¡¿Aun ahí más comida?!

Ella asintió tímidamente y con una expresión preocupada, como si estuviera pidiendo perdón.

-¿Qué hay de postre? –Parecía que Naruto no tenía fondo, pero era cierto que siempre había sitio para algo dulce.

-Dango e ichigo daifuku con té de jazmín. –Fue a levantarse del regazo del pelirrojo pero este parecía no querer dejarla ir, no quitaba sus brazos de alrededor de ella. –Gaara necesito ir a la cocina, ¿me podías soltar?

-Si.

-No quitas aun tus brazos de mí, me sigues abrazando. Has dicho que me soltarías.

-No, tu me has preguntado si puedo soltarte, y es si, poder puedo dejarte ir pero yo no deseo hacerlo.

-¿Qué hago para que me sueltes? – La acercó a su boca para que nadie se enterará pero como procedente de un clan domadores de perros los Inuzuka tenían buen oído y Kiba se estaba enterando de todo, sonrojado giró la cabeza hacia la ventana que había a su lado. -¿E…eso quieres? ¿Ahora? –Cuando él le asintió silenciosamente con la cabeza ella jadeó entrecortadamente. Roja como el pelo del chico se dirigió a los otros. - ¿P…podríais daros la vuelta por favor?

Kiba y Akamaru ya estaban girados desde que comenzaron a susurrar.

-¿Por qué?

-Naruto. –El rubio miró a Gaara que le dirigió la palabra. –Date la vuelta, todos, ahora.

La nitidez de su voz y su leve mueca de desagrado consiguieó lo que quería. Mientras todos miraban un punto sin importancia de la pared un sonido húmedo y débil llenó la habitación junto a un leve suspiro ahogado.

Ahora no solo Kiba era el único con las mejillas al rojo vivo, Kankuro, Shikamaru y Shino también lo estaban ahora, sabían a que correspondía el sonido húmedo y tenían una leve idea de lo que pudo provocar el jadeo.

En cambio Naruto era otra cosa diferente, no sabia que podrían ser esos soniditos que escuchaba pero que se le hacían familiares, así que aprovechando que en frente suya aun de espaldas había un espejo miró a la pareja através este.

_-¡Hala!_ –No se esperaba ver a sus amigos haciendo eso, cuando Hinata les pidió tímidamente que se voltearan y Gaara ordenara lo mismo segundos después se pensó que tal vez siendo el carácter de la Hyuuga Gaara querría algo que sabia que a ella le daría reparo por la gente. _–No sabía yo de estas actitudes en Gaara._

Como más o menos intuía dado que el también convivía en pareja, de vez en cuando también deseaba algún beso, abrazo y lo que surgiera así que no estaba muy sorprendido, lo que le choqueaba las cosas era las personalidades de ambos reservada y tímida comportándose así.

Por supuesto la culpa no había sido de otro que el de la parte reservada. Gaara.

Se estaban besando, corrección, solo Hinata parecía ser la única que besaba porque la parte masculina del momento estaba más centrado en acariciar el cuerpo femenino por dentro de la ropa.

Podía ver la pálida mano de su amigo por dentro de la camiseta de la Hyuuga recorriéndola con suavidad para hacerla suspirar. Descubierto la procedencia de los suspiros entrecortados.

La mano libre de Gaara recorrió el mismo camino por fuera de la prenda hasta posarla en la nuca de la peliazul, inclinándole en rostro para profundizar el beso y de nuevo el sonido húmedo, al verlo mover la boca sobre la de ella con una expresión de total placer confirmo rotundamente que la lengua no la tendría guardada en su propia boca así que. Descubierta la procedencia del otro sonido.

Desvió la mirada a otro lado más por intimidad para sus amigos que por vergüenza aunque la curiosidad de mirar de nuevo lo matara.

Para colmo escuchar ahora como el pelirrojo le había callado un gemido intensificando el beso solo porque había decidido que su mano ya había estado suficiente acariciándole la espalda y había pasado al trasero nuevamente por entre la ropa no ayudaban a su curiosidad.

-_Que bien se habrían llevado Gaara y Ero-sennin._

-¡Pero bueno! ¿Se puede saber que hacéis vosotros dos? –Una nueva voz se escuchó en la voltearon viendo a Temari con un aspecto algo desaliñado y cansado. – Sois unos degenerados, haciendo estas cosas aquí con gente delante.

Todos agradecieron enormemente la llegada de la Sabaku porque los nuevos soniditos que soltaba la peliazul por las acciones del pelirrojo los estaban incomodando.

Por supuesto en esos últimos años Gaara no solo había aprendido a convivir en pareja, que bien le iba, sino que también había aprendido que podía dar comentarios mordaces y bordes.

-¿Cómo hicisteis tu y Shikamaru aquella vez en el pasillo de la oficina?

Sonrojada por lo dicho por su hermano pequeño no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a Shikamaru amenazadoramente, este solo pudo poner cara de "¿Y yo que he hecho ahora?" cohibido por la mirada que le dedicaba.

-Cállate, que te pongas a la defensiva solo indica que has sido tu quien a comenzado todo.

-Culpable.- No lo negó porque era cierto. Seguía acariciando a la Hyuuga que estaba con la cara colorada. –Has cumplido con lo que te he pedido, puedes levantarte.

-Gracias. –Lo susurró tan bajito que solo Gaara que estaba pegado a ella lo escuchó. –Si me disculpáis voy a por los postres.

Cuando Gaara se echó para atrás con la silla para que pudiera salir se levantó veloz y desapareció más rápido aun por la puerta de la cocina dejándolos a todos en un tenso silencio.

Mientras se marchaba el pelirrojo estuvo inclinado apoyándose con la ayuda de sus codos en las rodillas observándola hasta perderla de vista.

-¿Gaara le estabas mirando el culo?- Naruto sonrió ajeno a la tensión del comedor.

-Si.- Como no le faltaba honestidad lo admitió sin vergüenza alguna sentándose correctamente en la silla.

Los demás intentaron dejar de lado la incomodidad y olvidar lo pasado, Kankuro le había traído a su hermana una silla que había puesto entre él y el Nara. Antes del postre Hinata le trajo a Temari un plato con variedad de lo que había quedado del banquete para que comiera ella también.

Conversando amenamente sobre como había ido la misión de la Sabaku, Naruto no pudo evitar fijarse en el físico del pelirrojo que no se había molestado en inspeccionar en toda la tarde.

Estaba más sano, antes no lo negaba ni siquiera el propio Gaara que estaba demasiado delgado, ahora podía apreciar que había ganado musculatura posiblemente por las comidas de la Hyuuga y su cuerpo estaba más tonificado, esa camiseta oscura que años atrás le quedaba algo holgada ahora marcaba sus disimulados músculos, incluso sus mejillas eran más regordetas y rosadas lo cual le daba un toque infantil a sus facciones.

Parecía más joven de lo que propiamente era por lo sano que parecía estar.

Mirándolo de arriba abajo no pudo evitar ver algo que le llamó la atención y que le causó una repentina risa que llamó la atención de todos.

-Gaara –Se levantó de su asiento y se puso detrás de la silla del Kazekage para tomar los lados de la camiseta y tirar de ella pegándola al cuerpo de su amigo. –Hombre, lo normal es que la curva de la felicidad aparezca antes en la mujer y después en el chico, no al contrario. –Con la camiseta pegada como si fuera su segunda piel pudieron apreciar una pequeña elevación en la tripa del pelirrojo. – Se nota que comes con gusto y sin preocupaciones, estas engordando y tu barriga nos lo muestra.

Kiba no pudo evitar reír también ante lo visto uniéndose a las mofas de Naruto, Kankuro se contenía la risa por miedo a enfadar a su hermano pero eso no pasó, pudo ver como quitaba las manos de Naruto de su camiseta y se la adecentaba correctamente.

-Si engordo y disfruto de la comida que me hace Hinata es porque al menos mi novia si sabe cocinar.

-Oye que eso ofende. –No negó que su chica cocinaba mal, cada vez que veía a Sakura entrar en la cocina temblaba de miedo temiendo por su vida.

-A mi me ha ofendido que me llamaras gordo, solo te he devuelto lo que me has dicho.

Previendo una posible discusión entre ellos dos a base de comentarios mordaces que dañaban el orgullo Kankuro decidió intervenir.

-Gaara, pero si tienes esa tripita tras todas las cenas, ¿cómo la haces desaparecer en tan solo una noche? Porque todas las mañanas te veo con la barriga plana.

-Hinata.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella en tus métodos de eliminar los gramos que te sobran? –Se quedó mudo y pasmado al ver como un diminuto rubor cubría las mejillas de su hermano y le esquivó la mirada unos segundos, casi podía llegar a pensar que por vergüenza. –_Imposible, teniendo en cuenta lo que ha hecho con nosotros presentes que le de vergüenza ahora es estúpido._

Hinata entró al comedor con una enorme bandeja de pastelitos que Shino llevaba para ayudar y una llena de tazas de té. Ella reía por algo que el Aburame le había dicho.

De nuevo pudieron apreciar la arena eliminando la bandeja que portaba la peliazul y como esta nuevamente era sentada en el regazo del pelirrojo, este tenía una expresión ilegible en sus ojos los cuales parecían brillar extrañamente.

-Si, mi Hinata me ayudará esta noche. –De nuevo sus manos parecían no poder estarse quietas, una de ellas hacia círculos en su baja espalda mientras la otro estaba sobre uno de sus muslos traspasando la línea de caricia inocente. -¿Verdad que me ayudaras?

No hubo nadie salvo Hinata que no entendiera sus palabras, era una retorcida manera de pedirle ayuntar con él.

-_Así que el sonrojo de antes y el desvío de la mirada a la puerta no era por otra cosa salvo por estar deseando de pedirle temita de cama… esta noche no duermo con la paranoia._

La Hyuuga lo miró a la cara acariciándole la mejilla y apartándole el pelo de la frente tiernamente, que ella supiera ayudaba a Gaara en todo lo que pudiera y estuviera al alcance de sus posibilidades.

Ajena a la verdadera intención de la pregunta que le había hecho sonrió.

-Claro.

Gaara sonrió por primera vez ante todos los presente de manera ladina besando seguidamente con parsimonia el cuello de la peliazul mientras el resto se quedaba sin saber que decir.

Una cosa era segura, ya sabían la noche que tendría la pareja y por la mirada que les dedicaba precisamente Gaara sabían que nada más terminarse el postre los echaría a todos de su casa.

Tanto si habían terminado de comer como si no.

**FIN.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**No tengo mucho que decir esta vez salvo que mientras estaba escribiendo un nuevo capitulo de Amor tras la traición me vino a la cabeza este fic y no pude evitar escribirlo antes de que lo olvidara.**

**Los que estén pendientes del fic que he nombrado anteriormente pueden estar tranquilos, es lo siguiente que pienso publicar dentro de pocos días.**

**Como siempre cualquier fallo que vean háganmelo saber por review por favor.**

**Hasta el próximo One-shot. Cuídense. (L)**


End file.
